


Sansa

by laubrown1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, abuse (mentioned), death (mentioned) - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is a poem for Sansa Stark.





	Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem I've dedicated to Sansa Stark.

_Oh, sweet girl_

_Oh, sweet, beautiful girl_

_Your father murdered_

_Your sister ran off_

_You were stuck with a mad king_

_And yet, you survived and made it through_

_You endured_

_You're a survivor and a warrior_


End file.
